101215-Moms-am-i-Right
allodicTemperament AT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:09 -- AT: Hey. AT: hello AT: How's the, uh. AT: Royall?? stuff, orr. AT: Yeah. AT: uuum if u mean like AT: feeding lussi to a giant terror beast in the sea??? AT: great AT: um AT: y AT: I had a few questions, mostlly. AT: Entirrelly unrrellated to that. AT: I didn't want to make this seem llike some kind of interrrogation. AT: Orr something. AT: Obviouslly. AT: oh oaky wll thats new AT: shoot? i guses? AT: Uh, AT: I mean. AT: I've been asking arround about something that happened. AT: An odd exchange, sorrt of. AT: If anyone had something llike that happen. AT: wat sort of exchange? AT: A pairr of peoplle decided to seek me out. AT: The detaills arren't imporrtant. AT: The event itsellf seemed odd enough to warrrant some investigation. AT: well ica nt rlly tell u unless u ask the question??? AT: :/ AT: Welll, I mean AT: It's weirrd. AT: To ask, I mean. AT: Sorrry. AT: The llack of resullt thus farr have been a bit discourraging. AT: im not surprised i suppose me beign fuschia deosnt help AT: well ur free to ask or not to ask i geuss AT: I mean that's mostlly fine. AT: The bllood, I mean. AT: The question was mostlly if you've gotten a vague, uh. AT: Recommendation. AT: Frrom mostlly nowherre. AT: uh im not AT: really sure what you mean AT: what kinda of recommendation? AT: A message, I mean. AT: Something not to do. AT: uh no AT: not that i kno of AT: Okay, uh. AT: Thanks. AT: It continues to llead nowherre. AT: ur being p vague tho AT: honestly AT: whats that soemhtign im not supposed to do AT: Welll, it wasn't specificallly forr you, reallly. AT: Sorrry, I'm not being cllearr. AT: I'm just llooking to see if anyone ellse got a simillarr warrning. AT: So farr it's been overrwhellminglly negative. AT: hard to kno what warning to look out for if u wont tell us what it is AT: whats the warnign AT: Not to llet him in. AT: They didn't say who he was. AT: ... They allso fellt the need to say that he was balld. AT: I'm not surre if it's rellevant. AT: uum well AT: certainly something to keep in mind uh odd AT: did it come form a handle? AT: Uuuh. AT: Therre werre two of them, and I can't rememberr the specifics. AT: HM? AT: HM?? doesnt soudn liek anyone i kno AT: ill write it down i guess AT: or type it AT: writing doesnt work underwayer AT: Yeah, as GG has tolld me. AT: Apparrentlly it took him fifty books to figurre it out? AT: uUuuhg he alwyas goes over the top AT: Is that an act, orr what? AT: gg? AT: Yeah. AT: i woudl liek to say yes AT: but the answer is no AT: ... Reallly? AT: he is mr.super-serious-all-the-time AT: yea AT: 100 patrols around teh seas AT: 100 AT: please be his friend AT: That's AT: he needs them :( AT: both sad and. AT: Kind of imprressive. AT: hes ridiculous but ends up impressing me 90% fo teh time honestly AT: He's dedicated, if nothing ellse! AT: he is!! glad hes there even if its just because im the heiress AT: kinda makes me feel better AT: I'm prretty surre I coulld convince him that I was the reall heirress in disguise with a bit of efforrt. AT: Why woulld I llie? AT: Not that I woulld. AT: haha!! ur welcome to try! AT: itd be entertaning at least but hed probably end up hating u AT: if he found out AT: If it DIDN'T worrk, I'm prretty surre he'd be furrious, yeah. AT: Furrios? AT: If he's usuallly Serrios. AT: HAHA AT: well u have my permission to try!! so that should stop his rage if u do AT: A test, dirrectlly frrom herr majesty. AT: I'lll have to considerr it. AT: How woulld someone act royall, even? AT: dont know i try to make it a piont to not AT: Is it just, llike. Supposed to be swimming arround with a trrident? AT: LLorrding yourr bllood overr peoplle? AT: yea prtety mcuh AT: feeding terror beast AT: dressing fancy AT: cull a few torlls who dont listen AT: yea AT: It sounds llike a llot of worrk. AT: I'm not surre if it'd be worrth it to mess with him. AT: yea it is AT: at laest its nt my problem :X AT: I don't underrstand why it shoulld be? AT: i wont force u to tease him!! but he rlly does need friend AT: LLike, with the bllood. AT: I tallk to him a bit. AT: yay! :D AT: and some would argue with u AT: my mom would AT: because im "royal" blood special AT: But, I guess I've sorrta got the same kinda thing? AT: LLess royall but, I've stilll got the motherr grrub to watch overr. AT: i ahve to do all that prepare to lead an empire that i porbably wont ever see the throne of AT: oh! do u?? AT: wow! thats a big honor AT: Yeah, it's AT: A llot? AT: I mean it's not reallly difficullt. AT: Besides when SOME peoplle decide that stealling a motherr grrub is OBVIOUSLLY the onlly thing to do. AT: ooh?? someone stole ur grub? AT: how?? AT: I was out. AT: In some ruins. AT: I got herr back, at lleast. AT: did you kill the otehr troll? AT: No. AT: I wish I had. AT: wow AT: who was it? AT: The, uh. AT: Bitch of Dellblloom. AT: I mean, witch. AT: Obviouslly. AT: OH!! i know her!! raed abtou her a lot actulaly AT: finally found her handle that was exciting didnt kno she kidnapped a mother grub tho??? AT: wow AT: She's prrobablly stilll fuming about it. AT: Apparrentlly not dying pisses herr off. AT: haha ill ask her next time!! AT: oh i wuold imagine hse was going on about my death quite a lot AT: Yeah, she's AT: A bit singlleminded? AT: If therre's even one in therre. AT: cant say shes not succesfull tho AT: Sometimes. AT: But, yeah. AT: She's not imporrtant. AT: i would disagree!! AT: but seieing as ur caring for the mother grub she stole tho i guess i can udnerstand? AT: As llong as she stays therre. AT: Therre being nowherre nearr me, everrything is fine. AT: dont thnk shell return until she figures out how to get underwater! AT: ... Is she reallly trrying to manage that. AT: Watch out, she'lll steall yourr llusus next. AT: yup!! AT: the terror beast? AT: Of courrse. AT: ooh she cant AT: shed end up getting the troll race killed um AT: Herr crrowning achievement. AT: ... Reallly, you shoulld take carre to make surre that she woulldn't get that idea? AT: id rther it not be itd just be me and the with left :c AT: :(* AT: So, it's something to avoid! AT: If you need a hand with that, it's a few stages morre imporrtant than my job. AT: ill keep that in mind that really wouldnt be good!! AT: And converrsations coulldnt hurrt, eitherr! AT: When I'm not duelling death, at lleast. AT: It's harrd to converrse then. AT: almost as bad as when i have to feed the terror beast AT: How much does it even eat? AT: a looot AT: i have to find other lusii every other day i feel bad sometimes AT: but that means my mom deosnt get eaten AT: I don't have to worrry about you stealling my llusus too, right? AT: i wouldnt steal a mother grub!! AT: i dnt go on land too AT: ive been up there like AT: twice?? i think AT: Reallly? AT: That's alll? AT: yea AT: everyone sees my color and jsut kinda starts falling to their knees AT: its annoying AT: Yeah, I can bet. AT: Even though I obviouslly don't have that prrobllem. AT: u get to deal with the caversn though AT: thats somethign i dont want to see AT: And I guess the bottom of the ocean is something that woulld be bad forr me to 'sea'. AT: haha!! i thought only fish trolls did sea puns!! AT: They're just worrds! AT: It seemed rellevant and horrriblle. AT: fish trolls seem to make it THEIR thing tho AT: do u kno how many violets i've talked to that do fish puns? AT: At lleast fourr? AT: probably more AT: its like AT: u can tell how young a violet is AT: if their doing fish puns AT: It's a stage of theirr devellopment. AT: It's verry imporrtant! AT: gotta have those sweeps to look back on and go AT: wow i was an idiot AT: I'lll have to ask Serrios if he everr made puns. AT: he mightve!! AT: 9/10 times AT: cant remmeber if i ever punned AT: mightve punned at mom but AT: Therre's a pllace forr puns, and it's AT: Not everrywherre. AT: Point and case: CC. AT: nylara? or whatever the heck that trolls name was AT: Yeah. AT: Something llike that. AT: wow AT: how much does he pun like AT: all the time AT: or oH OH HE dOES BUG PUNS DOESNT HE AT: thats what hte fucking buzz was AT: Did he not inundate you with them? AT: he just did the buzz AT: i think he wa s a ltitle shell shocked he got the heiress AT: made me mad tho :) AT: Oooh my. AT: What'd he do? AT: if i remembre correctly he compared me to to the empress AT: no yea looking at hte history AT: he did AT: rather not be related to that fish face at all AT: Oh. AT: ... And then that's prrobablly why the puns drropped. AT: I guess it's a sorrt of royall prrivilledge. AT: Best perrk of the bllood, prrobablly. AT: he wasnt punning our entire convo does he really pun so much? AT: porbably AT: He usuallly does! AT: Sometimes I can harrdlly telll what he's trrying to say. AT: that is terrible AT: well AT: if it gets too unbearable AT: u can probably drop my handle AT: never did give him my name AT: I guess being mad woulld do that. AT: nooope AT: Unlless you just usuallly don't telll it, then? AT: i tend to not but he rlly btohered me AT: u can have it if u want it?? AT: dont give it to cc tho!! AT: My llips arre sealled. AT: Not lliterrallly. AT: That woulld be a prrobllem. AT: haha!! it would :D AT: aaisha irquen is my name!! whts yours AT: LLorrrea. AT: is that an etra r and l AT: or do u spell it that way AT: It's AT: Yes. AT: They're extrra. AT: nice to meet yout hen lorrea! AT: LLikewise. AT: Oh, uh. AT: Sorrry about the way I handlled the question. AT: Earrllierr. AT: Being evasive is a bit of a habit, sometimes. AT: thats okay!! we eventually got downn to it AT: Yeah, I just don't want you to think it's some otherr thing. AT: what?? im not sure whatd id think it is AT: Welll, bllood orr. Something. AT: Orr that it was a joke. AT: It might be a joke, but it'd be on me. AT: Getting me botherred about something that's not happening. AT: oh!! okay AT: thanks for considering that! AT: its always good to track down mysterious notes like that though AT: Maybe it'lll actuallly be something. AT: maybe!!! AT: I guess I shoulld ask you to give me a heads up if you hearr anything? AT: sure ill let u know!! AT: ill ask gg to keep an eye out too AT: Thank you! AT: It's apprreciated. AT: no problem!! AT: were there any other questions?? AT: Uh AT: If therre werre I forrgot. AT: I don't think so. AT: oaky i hvae to go i think mom is finally here AT: Good lluck! AT: or the terror beast is getting hungry mm AT: thank you!! AT: Don't wipe out everryone, pllease. AT: thats why im here thsi should really be the empress but alas :/ AT: at laest that measn i live longer AT: I'm surre you can handlle it. AT: It's worrked so farr! AT: it has!! anyways byye -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 02:35 -- Category:Log Category:Lorrea Category:Aaisha